


A New Dawn

by GarnetSeren



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reunions, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: ***SPOILERS*** (Sort of!)The Archon is defeated, Meridian is theirs, Sara is the woman of the hour & everyone wants a piece of her...But where does that leave Reyes and their almost, sort of, something that they have going on?Told from both Sara & Reyes' PoV. Not linked with my other Ryder/Reyes oneshots.





	1. Chapter 1

Reyes was there. Out of all the people Sara had been expecting to become part of the fight, Reyes wasn't one of them. Not because he was a coward... he wasn't, and not because he didn't care... she knew he did, but because she'd had no way to contact him after the Archon had severed her link to SAM. Not to mention he had a planet of his own to run, albeit from the shadows. But she'd heard his voice, as soon as they'd touched down on Meridian, saying he wouldn't miss the 'adventure' for anything. And now as she exited the remnant... the jaardan structure, there he was, smirking at her. If the knowing look Jaal was giving her was anything to go by, he had something to do with it. Reyes... or Shena as the angara called him, was important to the resistance, it wasn't a stretch to image the alien who had become her best friend, had something to do with her... lover... boyfriend... unexpected significant other, being there. So as soon as Lexi had taken her brother's wait from her, Sara squeezed Jaal's hand in silent thanks, unsurprised when she was pulled into a one-armed-hug. The angara were big on hugging after all. After that, she'd barely registered what Suvi was saying to her, her green eyes remaining locked on Reyes' amber gaze. She'd given some sort of speech, something about a home and working together, it was presumably rousing the way everyone present cheered and Drack had clapped her on the shoulder, laughing. Reyes' had winked at her, his customary farewell gesture, before slinking into the crowd. She smirked, unsurprised at his departure... he liked his privacy, she knew that. Still, Sara had made to go after him, before a sharp pain spiked through her brain again. She cringed, possibly gasped in pain, before the whole world went black.

She was vaguely aware of raised voices, and the feeling of being carried. The chest she was cradled against was warm, sturdy but not hard... so it wasn't Drack or Vetra, and there was no material fluttering in her face, so it wasn't Jaal. Scott was out of the question, given his current health, so Liam perhaps? But the scent of his fresh smelling aftershave was absent, instead there was the unmistakeable aroma of spice and musk. But that couldn't be right, Reyes had walked away, he couldn't be carrying her... could he? Sara forced an eye open and regretted it immediately, the light blinding her and sending another sharp stab through her brain. She whimpered, and felt herself being cradled tighter. She thought something... some words were whispered to her, but she wasn't certain. Everything faded out of her grasp.

There were bouts of consciousness, filled with either blurry images of faces she couldn't quite see, or confusing words she couldn't quite follow. Occasionally, there were a brief lucid moments... one were Lexi tried to explain what was happening. One were Drack threatened to kill her, if she didn't get her act together and wake up properly. One were the Moshae hummed to her quietly, and another where she woke to Jaal holding her hand. Sara was awake long enough for him to tell her 'Shena'... Reyes would be back soon. Her brow had furrowed in confusion, before slipping back asleep. She couldn't recall him ever being there when she stirred, and even when she finally fully emerged from her unconscious state, it was Scott that was by her side... literally, since they were both resting on what had been their father's bed. However, instead of her brother greeting her, it was SAM, and Sara couldn't help the few tears that escaped. She was just so happy the hear the AI's voice again, as strange as it was to say it, she'd missed... him. A few quiet hours drifted by before Scott also awoke, and in that time, only Lexi came to check on them. There was barely anytime to catch up with her twin, before SAM was informing them that the NEXUS leaders wanted to see her. She sighed wearily, grabbing her beloved red leather jacket that lay nearby, trying not to think on Reyes' absence. Still, Sara all but startled when SAM privately asked about her mood, which she tried to downplay, until the AI unexpectedly informed her:

“Reyes has visited you nightly.”

“Um... thanks?” she replied, in the privacy of her mind.

“I felt you should know. Since your mood seems, in part, to be tied to his actions,” SAM explained, in the way only an AI could.

It was much later, after Sara had adamantly voiced her opinion for the Moshae to be made interim ambassador, and spoken to every member of her crew... including a very smug looking Jaal, that she finally ran into Reyes. He was loitering around what had been the Hyperion's habitation deck, tapping away on his omni-tool in an attempt to either blend in, or avoid talking to anyone... Sara wasn't really sure.

“Well, if it isn't the hero of the hour,” Reyes greeted, jovially.

Sara smirked. “You were pretty heroic yourself.”

He seemed to blink in surprise, before shrugging. “I have my moments.”

She sighed, good-natured, and moved to close the distance between them. There were many things Sara could think to do with him in that moment, it had been far too long since she'd made it to Kadara, but truthfully, she was only intending to kiss his cheek, maybe slip her hand briefly into his, just a friendly hello. Since she wasn't exactly big on public displays of affection herself. But to her surprise, Reyes stepped back, glancing around them warily. Sara frowned, equal parts hurt and confused. It was no secret to her or her crew... her brother as well, that she cared for Reyes. Deeply. He might be a scoundrel, but he had a heart of gold, which even the most stubborn members of her team; Drack and Vetra specifically, had eventually agreed on. She had thought Reyes felt the same, he'd certainly never given her room to doubt... after the Charlatan mess had been sorted out, until now. She felt... betrayed. Her fists clenched in anger, even as SAM gave her a private warning that physical violence probably wasn't the best idea. However, the fight went out of her, as soon as Reyes whispered:

“I know what I am, Sara, and what a lot of people think of me.”   
  
It was her turn to blink in surprise. “You... what?!”

“I'm not a good man. I don't want that to reflect on you, or to ruin your moment,” he replied, quietly. “I understand the need for subtlety.”

“Of all the...” Sara's fists clenched again, incensed. “Reyes Vidal, you bloody moron!” she hissed.

Close by, she could hear the Moshae chuckle, alerting Sara that she hadn't been as quiet as she thought. A realisation that was only compounded, when SAM gave her a private warning that people were turning to look at them. Sara bit back an annoyed sigh, she'd have rather had privacy for this sort of conversation, but perhaps talking wasn't what was needed here. After all, she'd told Reyes he was a good man before, and it obviously had fallen on deaf ears. And perhaps privacy wasn't what was needed either, if it meant Reyes thought she was ashamed of their relationship. So without warning, she grabbed the collar of his lightly armoured shirt, and pulled him into a bruising kiss. It was hard not to get lost in the sensation of his slightly chapped lips pressed against hers, and the spicy musk scent of his aftershave. It was hard not to wonder how he'd taste, whether it would be the flavour of the peppermints she'd discovered he liked, or the whiskey she knew he carried in a hip flask in his back pocket. But now wasn't the time for indulging, it was for making a point, in proving to Reyes she wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of their association, that she was happy for people to know they were together. Of course, Sara wasn't naive, she knew there would be those who would have a problem... people like Tann and perhaps Addison. But as far as she was concerned, they could go hang themselves. She might be the human Pathfinder, but she didn't owe them anything, least of all her private life. It seemed that Reyes was more than a little surprised by her gesture, because it took him several seconds to get with the programme, and almost hesitantly one hand found her hip, and the other came to tangle in the strands of wavy auburn hair, which had come loose from her customary bun. It was as if he was expecting her to pull back laughing in his face at any moment... and considering his previous girlfriend, Sara supposed he very well could be. Reyes might come across as a confident lady-killer, but he was surprisingly vulnerable, beneath the facade. So she only pulled back when the first of the wolf-whistles started... probably thanks to PeeBee. To say Reyes looked stunned was an understatement, but true to form, he recovered quickly.

“Want to slip away? Found a great storage room,” he smirked, suggestively. “Sturdy crates, secluded, no interruptions.”

Sara chuckled, just as Cora started to herd the gathered crowd away.

“A storage room? You spoil me,” she teased, smiling.

“It will be like our first date, but better.”

She shook her head, unable to wipe the smile off her face, and slipped her hand in his. Reyes hesitated for a split second, eyes searching hers for _something_ , before finally curling his fingers tightly around hers.

“You don't have...” Reyes began, seriously.

Sara squeezed his hand, reassuringly. “Certainly know how to keep a woman in suspense, Vidal.”

He didn't seem to need anymore convincing, as he began to lead her away from the habitation deck. There departure didn't go unnoticed, as there was another wolf-whistle, this time sounding like Liam, which made Sara roll her eyes. Reyes gave her a side ways glance, presumably to gage her reaction to all the attention they'd just received, but she only gave him a wink in response. Some conversations _did_ deserve privacy, and she'd be damned if she undermined the mask he'd worked so hard to create for the outside world. He let her see beneath it, and that was good enough for Sara. So she followed him in silence, down several dimly lit corridors that she hadn't seen his docking at the NEXUS. When Reyes had said secluded, she hadn't expected it to be so far off the beaten track, she was intrigued.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Unable to help himself, Reyes breathed a heavy sigh of relief, the moment Sara emerged from the remnant structure. He stood further away than he'd like, but far enough not to draw attention. He itched to rush over and pull Sara into his arms, but this was her moment, and he would do nothing to mar it. Reyes knew his place, and as pathetic as it sounded, he was just glad she gave him a slither of her time at all. Still, that didn't stop his gaze from roving over her, cataloguing every visible injury... from the gash above her left eyebrow, barely visible beneath the wild auburn hair that had escaped her customary bun, to the slight limp that had nothing to do from Sara baring her brother's weight as they came down the ramp. Reyes couldn't help smirk at the sight of them, even though he'd never met Scott Ryder, it was so obvious that they were twins, despite the difference in hair colour. It was also incredibly endearing how Sara fussed over her sibling, even as she handed him over to an asari that Reyes presumed was her ship's medic. He briefly caught Jaal's gaze, and gave the angara a respectful nod. It was thanks to him that he'd known about the assault on Meridian in the first place, and Reyes was thankful he'd been given a chance to be there for Sara. He was so often left feeling useless when it came to her work as Pathfinder, that he was glad to finally be able to really support her.

After that, his eyes had remained solely on Sara, and was surprised at how quickly her verdant gaze locked on him. Reyes swallowed thickly, as the familiar warmth that only she conjured, spread throughout his chest. As cliché as it seemed, Sara made him feel things he never had before, and if he was in a particularly self-flagellating mood, Reyes might have even called it love. Not that it mattered, considering she was the foremost shining example of what the Initiative had to offer, and he was a two-bit crook who still hid in the shadows, despite somehow managing to claw himself to the top of shit-heap better known as Kadara. Normally, he knew exactly what he was getting into, with the type of woman he usually ended up with. But Sara's genuine kindness and compassion threw him, she liked to see best in people, himself included. She was so far out of his league, it wasn't even funny. Still, Sara deigned to give him the time of day, and Reyes was pathetically happy enough to lap up whatever attention she could spare. Like a love sick school boy. It would make him cringe, if he hadn't given up all pretence, at least privately, of how besotted he was with her. But this setting was far from private, surrounded by a few dozen people of every available race, whilst Sara gave a triumphant speech. Cheers went up, even before she was finished, and everyone wanted a piece of her. Reyes included, but he could wait, there were people much more deserving of Sara's time than he was. So he gave her a wink, a gesture that had somehow become their _thing_ ever since the first meeting, and started to fade back into the crowd. Reyes was more than happy to catch her privately later, until a collective gasp went up from those around him, and he whirled back, to find Sara crumpling to the floor.

Without thinking, Reyes rushed to her side, only briefly glancing up at the krogan; Drack, who had managed to catch her. The warrior gave him a cold beady stare, before actually relinquishing his hold on Sara's lifeless body. To say he was surprised was an understatement, the krogan had threaten to kill him for hurting Sara only months before, but Reyes didn't bother to waste anytime of analysis. That could come later. Now, his.... lover... girlfriend... woman he might secretly want to marry at some point in the future, was depending on him. So without wasting another moment, Reyes lifted Sara as gently as he could, cradling her slight weight... which was worrying considering she was in armour, as close to his chest as he could. He shared a brief but intense look with her brother, who after a moment gave him a terse nod, before he quickly followed the ships medic through the crowd. The rest of Sara's crew provided a buffer zone to the throngs of people who stood gawking, until the other three Pathfinders began ordering them away. Reyes had been so focused on getting Sara to medical, that he nearly jumped when she whimpered suddenly. Unable to help himself, he held her closer, whispering quiet reassurances and endearments despite doubling his pace. It was almost impossible to relinquish his hold on her, when they finally reached the sterile white walls of the medical wing, and it was Sara's engineer; Gil, who managed to finally drag him away.

“I know it's hard,” the ginger man muttered. “But she's tough.”

Reyes didn't miss the way his gaze lingered on other Ryder, who lay on the bed next to Sara, and he offer the engineer a slightly strained smile. The man's feelings were clear on his face, and he supposed his own were probably just a visible. For once, he didn't care. Let the galaxy know what a love sick fool he was, it didn't mean Sara felt the same, her reputation was safe. Still, it wouldn't do for rumours to start whilst she was indisposed, so as hard as it was, Reyes kept away. Or at least he tried to, he tried to be inconspicuous when he skulked passed medical, but apparently his skills were getting rusty. First it was only Gil that seemed to notice him, and would slip away from Scott's sleeping form to give him updates on Sara. Then came the unexpected messages from her main physician; Lexi, daily emails regarding her prognosis and progress. But what finally made Reyes crack, was the evening her AI; SAM, suddenly announced that Sara 'unattended' and that medical was entering the night cycle. He spent every night for the rest of the week at her beside, gently holding her lifeless hand, and grateful the near darkness hid the tear tracks on his cheeks. Even during the second week of Sara's recovery, where both twins were thankfully transferred from medical to a spacious room nearby, Reyes kept up his nightly routine. During the hours he wasn't keeping vigil by Sara's bedside, he dedicated his time to helping the efforts to stabilise the Hyperion. Calling in favours throughout Andromeda, and co-ordinating his contacts back on Kadara. Soon Reyes... with the unexpected help of Vetra and several contacts within the resistance, had a healthy trade network set up, with supply lines from the NEXUS and every major settlement bringing labour and resources to Meridian. It wasn't much, but he hoped it would help Sara once she woke.

In hindsight, Reyes didn't have long to wait. On the fifth day of the second week, SAM finally notified him that Lexi had given Sara the drugs to reverse her medically induced coma. Despite the good news, he was a wreck for the rest of the day. He itched to rush to her side, to be the one there where she woke up, but held back on account of the NEXUS heads that hung around her door like vultures. In truth, Reyes actually liked Kesh, mainly because Sara considered the krogan female a friend. Which would account for her pacing outside the Pathfinder's room. He also didn't mind Kandros, having realised early on that Sara thought rather highly of the turian. Apparently he reminded her of someone called Vakarian, who she knew from growing up on the Citadel. He certainly seemed a decent enough sort, pitching in with the repairs and co-ordination effort regularly, and could presumably be there to keep any trouble to a minimum. The trouble being the other two 'leaders' who Reyes knew Sara held no love for. From what he'd heard, they'd caused plenty of trouble for her in the past, and he had no intention of giving them further ammunition to use against her. So despite what he wanted, Reyes acted in Sara best interest, and chose to haunt the habitation deck. But only after he snuck away to set up a surprise, complete with some of the more... questionable supplies he'd shipped to Meridian, in the futile hope that she would spare him more than a few moments. Jaal had kept him company from time to time, and surprisingly the other Pathfinders, though mostly Reyes kept to himself, trying to co-ordinate with Keema to send another shipment of building supplies from Kadara Port. Still it felt like hours later, when he finally spotted familiar red leather, specifically the jacket he'd bought for Sara months prior.

“Well, if it isn't the hero of the hour,” Reyes greeted, when she eventually found him.

Despite looking tired, Sara was as stunning as ever. Her beautiful face was mostly make up free, save for the semi-permanent eyeliner and red lipstick she liked. Tendrils of her wavy auburn hair had escaped her usual bun, and softly framed her face. Her vivid green eyes still sparkled when she met his gaze, and Reyes was a little taken aback at how happy she looked to see him.

“You were pretty heroic yourself.”

He hadn't expected the compliment, and stared at her dumbfounded, before managing a half-hearted shrug. “I have my moments.”

She sighed then, but kept smiling and took a step towards him. As much as Reyes burned to pull her into his arms, to hold her and never bloody let go if he could help it, he knew that wasn't what Sara needed. The vultures still circled, and no matter her amazing achievements, there would always be people who wanted to tear her down, rip her apart. Any hint of Sara being involved with someone like him, would give the 'right' person all the ammunition they needed. Taking a step back from her was perhaps the hardest thing Reyes had ever done, especially when he saw the obvious hurt and confusion clear on her face, but it needed to be done. He glanced around the habitation deck warily, checking for any threats, obvious or otherwise. He might not be able to do much for Sara, but he could at least do this. If he was a better man, Reyes would never have gotten involved with her, knowing how unworthy he was of her attention... even before the business with Sloane and the Charlatan. But Reyes wasn't a better man, he wasn't even a decent man, but he was a stupid love sick fool when it came to Sara, and he couldn't bare the look of betrayal that she gave him. He couldn't stand her thinking that he didn't care.

“I know what I am, Sara, and what a lot of people think of me,” Reyes told her, hoping to clarify his actions.   
  
She looked at him like he'd grown a second head. “You... what?!”

“I'm not a good man. I don't want that to reflect on you, or to ruin your moment,” he explained, quietly. “I understand the need for subtlety.”

“Of all the...” Sara gaped at him, before snapping: “Reyes Vidal, you bloody moron!”

Her biotics flared an unnerving blue aura around her body, and Reyes was fairly convinced she was about to punch him, when her hand shot out towards him. But instead of connecting painfully with his jaw, Sara's hand bunched in the collar of his shirt. He was in such a daze, that it took several seconds for his brain to register the bruising kiss she was pressing to his lips... in full sight of... Reyes didn't want to guess how many people were watching. Reyes knew he should do damage control, the he _needed_ to do damage control. His best bet was to pull away and loudly ask who she lost a bet against, Drack was nearby wasn't he? It wouldn't be hard to get the krogan to play along, surely. But it felt so good even as chaste as it was, to have her soft lips against his, especially after so long. And it would seem weird, obviously staged, if he didn't give into her kiss just a little... right? At least that was Reyes told himself, when he cautiously rest one hand on her hip, and let the other lightly tangle in her hair. He would only indulge for a moment, before putting his plan into action, it's the least he could do for her. Besides, it was probably whatever drugs Lexi had given Sara, making her judgement squewed. She liked her privacy too much for such a public display, unless... Reyes heart sank. Had someone put her up to this? Knowing he was so much more invested than Sara was, that Liam or even the asari; PeeBee... he'd seen the way they looked at Sara... not that Reyes blamed them. But still, was this a set up? It wouldn't be the first time... he'd created his persona for a reason, after all.

He nearly jumped, when the first wolf-whistle met his ears, but what was even more surprising was Sara's reaction. Instead of jerking away; as if she'd realised her lapse of judgement, or outright laughing; because she was in on the joke, Sara merely pulled away slightly and offered him a genuine smile. She didn't look ashamed, or embarrassed, or even smug. She just looked... happy. Reyes imagined he must be gawking at her... definitely not attractive, before he managed to find his voice. Unfortunately, his brain hadn't quite kicked in at that point.

“Want to slip away? Found a great storage room.” Reyes could have kicked himself, but tried to cover it with his cockiness. “Sturdy crates, secluded, no interruptions.”

Thankfully, Sara chuckled. “A storage room? You spoil me.”

“It will be like our first date, but better.”

Internal, Reyes cringed. What sort of line was that? It also made his surprise seem... cheap. Which... he really hoped it wasn't. As a rule, Reyes wasn't a particularly romantic man, his previous partners had never warranted such attention. But Sara... well, clichés aside, she was different. Deserved more. Was worth more. Reyes would give her the whole galaxy on a platter if he could... but even with his connections, there was only so much you could ship to an artificial planet in the middle of nowhere. Still, Reyes wanted to do something special for her, even if all he would ever be was a secret. But... damn! He was being so stupid. Hooking up on Kadara was one thing, this... this was something else. Was he overstepped some boundary in their... whatever it was? Was he assuming too much? Even her kiss could be put down to the whole 'being awake after a two week coma after nearly dying... again'. What the hell had he been thinking?! There was no way Sara wanted something so... serious, from someone like him. But then she slipped her hand in his, her smile actually growing as she looked at him. Reyes heart began to pound in his chest, dread and hope warring with each other. If there was no chance Sara was serious about him, all that was left for this to be a really poor yet elaborate joke. He searched her face for any sign... any hint... of anything... and all he found was Sara's open and honest gaze staring right back at him. Reyes' throat went dry at the implications. The kiss, the public display... they'd been real, she was serious. Reeling, he clasped her fingers, hoping she didn't notice his hands were shaking. But despite the nervous rush he was beginning to feel, Reyes wanted to offer Sara one more chance to _public_ pull out. Not caring how foolish it would make him look, protecting and caring for her was all that mattered.

“You don't have...” Reyes began, seriously.

Sara squeezed his hand, reassuringly. “Certainly know how to keep a woman in suspense, Vidal.”

He didn't need telling twice, and didn't falter in his decision, even as wolf-whistles followed them out of the habitation deck. With Sara's hand tightly clasped in his, Reyes led her down several dimly light corridors, ones only accessible thanks to SAM's surprising help. Occasionally, he glanced in her direction, oh so tempted to pause to push Sara against a wall and kiss her senseless before continuing. The wink she gave him when she caught him looking, nearly destroyed Reyes' resolve, but he was adamant to do this right. He really did owe her for that first date, and a quiet dance and a spectacular night in his less than savoury room at the bar, hadn't cut it. This would... he hoped.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Storage room... that's what Reyes had said. Storage room; the name conjured up images of utilitarian white, wipeable walls and floors, heavy crates stacked more or less in order. What it didn't bring to mind was soft lighting, plush red velvet, sumptuous black satin... Reyes had said a storage room, but what Sara was looking at was a little slice of paradise. The usual crates were there, but they'd been moved to form a circle of privacy. Inside was almost a nest of red velvet, draped over the boxes and pooling on the floor. Black satin pillows were scattered around, obviously to add to the comfort, and dimly lit camping lanterns were placed strategically around the area. Toeing her boots off, Sara carefully stepped into the ring of calmness, spying a partially hidden bottle of wine... presumably Thessian Red, tucked behind a fold of velvet. She turned around, drinking in the sight, before turning to Reyes. He was leant against one of the covered crates, trying to look sexy and casual. He achieved the former, but his amber eyes betrayed his nerves. Her gaze softened and she held out her hand to him, Sara might not know where his self-doubt stemmed from, but she was determined to get rid of it. When Reyes was close enough, she leant up to place a soft kiss to his jaw.

“This is amazing,” she whispered, not wanting to raise her voice. “No one has ever done something so nice for me.”

“That is a crime, princessa,” Reyes replied, lowly.

His richly accented voice sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, and she gladly settled her weight into him, as he held her from behind. Soft jazz music filled the air, and Sara smiled, recognising the track. As they began to sway together, Reyes began to press open mouth kisses to her neck, whilst slowly unwinding her scarf. His hand went to the zipper of her jacket next, and she hummed her permission, when his actions paused in silent question. His gesture made her smile widen. Reyes was such a gentleman, at least when it came to her... a loveable rogue, one she deeply cared for.

Her jacket soon joined her scarf on the floor, though instead of the rest of their clothes following, Reyes guided her to sit on one of the comfortable cushions. From out of nowhere, he produced a platter of angaran fruits, before reaching for the Thessian Red. Sara refrained from mentioning how his hands shook, as he uncorked the bottle, barely resisting the urge to tease him, when he poured the liquid into actual glasses... their first date but better.

“He had gone to great lengths for you,” SAM suddenly said, via their private channel.

Sara smiled, impressed that Reyes had seemingly won over SAM whilst she'd been recovering. Though when she thought about it, it made sense, because ever though Reyes was resourceful, accessing a restricted area of the Hyperion... well, that took an inside mind.

“Guess you'll be heading out soon?” Reyes asked, quietly.

She accepted the glass he offered. “Still a lot to do. Meridian's just one step towards making Heleus our home.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “But a damn big one. You deserve to celebrate, someone to watch your back... always.”

Tilting her head to the side, Sara studied the man in front of her. It was too elaborate a setting for him to be breaking up with her, besides, he seemed too nervous for that. Not that she had a clue what was going on in his head, so instead of speaking, she rested her head on his knee, giving him an encouraging smile. Reyes broke eye contact immediately, though covered her hand with his.

“I could go with you,” he continued. “If you would like?”

“What about Kadara?”

“I rule from the shadows,” Reyes shrugged, still avoiding her gaze. “Those shadows needn't be in the port.”

Sara squeezed his knee, grinning. “Then I'd love for you to come with us.”

“And I love you...”

It took a moment for Reyes' whispered words to sink in, and at first, Sara just blinked at him in shock. She knew he cared, he'd proven it time and again... as well as with his promise of no more lies between them, still she hadn't expected to hear them words. Apparently she'd been silent too long, as Reyes began to mumbled an apology, backing away from her. Sara halted his retreat by cupping his cheek with her free hand, and leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

“I love you too,” she murmured against his lips.

Reyes' eyes widened almost comically, as if he couldn't believe she felt the same, before he fumbled for something in his pocket.

“In that case...”

A small, smooth metal item was gently pressed into her hand that rested on his knee. Without looking, her fingers caressed the object, discovering it was a ring. The slight _thrum_ she felt from it, let Sara knew at least some Ezo had been using in it's creation. After pressing another soft kiss to Reyes' lips, she glanced down at the ring, her breath catching in her throat. It was beautiful. A platinum white band, with a swirl of bright blue Ezo twisting across the polished surface. It was easily the most exquisite piece of jewellery she'd ever seen, and must of cost a fortune. She was about to protest the gift, stating that it was far to expensive, before her brain quickly kicked into gear.

“Are you... proposing?” Sara asking, fighting back a smirk.

Reyes looked uncharacteristically sheepish. “Would you say yes?”

Sara grinned at him, her heart beating hard. “Try me.”

With trembling hands, Reyes took the ring from her outstretched palm, before careful slipping it over her ring finger. He licked his lips, smirking slightly as he noticed her eyes following the motion, before taking a deep breath. Sara couldn't believe he still seemed so nervous, when her answer must have been obvious by now.

“Sara Ryder, will you do me the honour of putting up with my sorry arse, for the rest of your life?”

Laughing at his choice of words, relieved to see some of the Reyes she knew and loved re-emerging, Sara practically launched herself at him. The force of her kiss knocked him backwards, until he was splayed out on the rich velvet. She straddled his hips, leaning up on her elbows so she could look directly into his amber eyes.

“You have a great ass, Reyes Vidal, and I'd be happy to have you for the rest of eternity.” 

 


End file.
